Lacy's Story
by Lacy Brown-Love
Summary: My life changed completely on my 14th birthday.A boy I know turned out to be something different and my best friend and I aren't even fully human! And it's all straight out of my favorite book! What happens though when a hero goes missing and a girl is quite what she seems? We'll see. The rating is because I'm paranoid, and some kissing. R & R ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Chapter 1

"Lacy, wake up honey," Mom says softly, "Its your birthday." My ever-changing eyes pop open.

"Okay, Mere I'm up," I say.

My mom left my room to go make breakfast. I got out of bed and walked back and forth in front of my closet. What to wear, what to wear.

I decide on my light pink, white lace, and pastel green floral lily dress. I braid my long blond hair with a white ribbon. I look in the mirror.

Nice, I look the same as yesterday. Tanned skin, blonde hair, blue eyes that change at will, and braces, little Lacy, but no I'm fourteen now and everything will change, I think. I decide, because I'm a true teenager now, to wear makeup. Mascara, lip-gloss, sparkle eye shadow, black eyeliner. I look older now, perfect! My eyes look huge, and my lips look plush.

"Lacy!" Dad calls in his deep voice.

"Coming!" I yell down the stairs.

When I get to the bottom and went into the kitchen my parents yell "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you!" I say. I was adopted when I was three, my adoptive parents couldn't have kids, and they have spoiled my ever since.

There where presents scattered all over our huge mahogany breakfast table. I smile.

3 3 3

" Thank you so much, I love you two.' I say after opening the last present, a stunning pair of chrysocolla earrings. I check the oven clock, 8:07, curses!

"I've got to go now or I'll miss the bus, I'll see you over the weekend."

I grab my Vera Bradley backpack and went outside for the bus, I go to a boarding school in Brooklyn for "Gifted students" and spring break was over.

"Hey, Lace" says Michael, a sophomore who lives nearby and goes to BGS.

"Hey, Mike" I say back.

" Lacy!" I hear Serena shriek, "Happy Birthday girly !" she singsongs.

Serena is my best friend. She has red hair down to her waist, green eyes like the grass in April, and is ADHD like me. I smile up at her (she's also really tall.)

"Pretty girly, I like the makeup." Serena says.

"Thanks, S. I feel like today is going to be a big day," I say.

" Your welcome. That's great, now on to the important stuff," she says seriously, "What'd you get?" Serena asks nearly jumping with excitement.

' Chysocolla earrings, itunes gift card, Barnes & Noble gift card, a book about mythology, a new Vera lunch box, a Stella dress and, a few other things." I reply. I know most girls would be talking about the way the earrings sparkle, or how the Stella dress is perfect for junior prom but, I my favorites are the Barnes & Noble gift card, and the mythology book (I have this obsession with them, its quite bad.) Everything else is great, and I like it fine but, its just not really me.

I began to tell Serena this when out of nowhere I hear something screech in an awful voice,

"Llllllllaaaaacccccyyyyy"

I turn and nearly faint.


	2. Chapter 2: We Learn

Chapter 2

The creature in front of me is hideous and strangely familiar, like from an old dream. She has snakes intertwined in her waist and blood dripping from her red eyes.

"Llllllaaaacccyyy." Both the woman and snakes hiss. I start to be lolled into a trance.

"Lacy, get back!" yells Michael, breaking my trance and pushing me into a mud puddle. Normally this would upset me, but instead I watch Michael silently.

He steps toward the creature and makes a cross-like movement with his hands, but it seems older.

"Alecto, be gone!" He screams stabbing her with a bronze dagger. The terrible creature turns to dust.

"A real life Fury! Oh my Gods! This is amazing!" I squeal. As I mentioned before I'm big into Greek mythology and the Percy Jackson series, the second Michael said Alecto I knew.

Serena looks at me and screams, "Are you kidding me! That was terrify, and what the hell is a fury?"

I can tell without looking in mirror that my sea-blue eyes look like the calm before a storm, because that's how I feel.

"Serena, a Fury is a keeper of the lowest part of the underworld." I say excitedly, "It's what first attacked Percy!"

I hear Michael chuckle, but decide to ignore it for the time being.

"Okay, but I just want to mention," Serena says, "This. Is. Not. One. Of. Your. Books! This is real life!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself now you have to come with me," says Michael, "I am a satyr, and your protector and you'll be a whole lot easier to protect if we get out of here before another monster comes, and can you please stop saying the f-word."

Serena and I laugh at the last part and Michael looks confused.

After a conversation between our eyes Serena and I decide to trust Michael.

"Michael, how are we leaving?" I ask, "And are we going to Camp Half-Blood?"

My last question looks like a slight surprise to him.

"Wow, you're the first half-blood I've meet that has already read Jack's books, and yes we are going o camp. We will be riding bikes, go back to your house grab your bike, and if your parent or parents are home say you missed the bus, and are going to ride your bike to the train station."

"Um, okay," Serena, replies for both of us.

I start to walk back to my house. My mom and dad have both already left for work, so I go up into my room.

I grab a pair of jeans; a sparkle covered tank top, a tan leather jacket and belt from off my bed. It had been my second choose to wear today. I zip up my high leather boots, and then walk down the stairs and to the garage.

Pulling out my yellow beach cruiser I wonder what Michael meant about "Jack's books", and what the camp will look like when it isn't in my imagination.

Five minutes later, we are all back at the bus with our bikes.

"Perfect, its only eight miles northeast from here.' Michael says.

Serena and I groan at the eight miles, but get on our bikes, endurance not my strong suit.

"All this time I was so close to the place I've always wanted to go see." Say getting some of my enthusiasm back.

"I know," Serena states playfully, "when you read one of your books it's as if your in a coma you can't hear or see anything."

"I know sorry, S," I tell Serena. Then, I turn to Michael.

"Who's Jack?" I ask.

Michael smiles, "Jack Peterson is Percy Jackson. Jack kept a journal with most of the names of people and places missed up because he didn't want to forget anything, but he also didn't want it to be useful if it fell into the wrong hands. One day, Percy's mom thought it was his step-dad's book that was going to a publishers and she sent it. One year later it came out. We could've used the mist to stop it, but instead Zeus had Hecate place a spell on the words so if a demigod read them they would feel a tingle and we could trace them. That's how I found you two."

"Cool!" I say not sure if I totally believe it.

"Are you in one of those books?" asks Serena

"No I am not," Michael says, " Not yet anyway, I just have to do something big. Like if either of you are really powerful, I think you might be Lacy, your scent is really strong."

"Thank you," I say proudly.

Serena makes a face. The rest of our ride Michael explain everything in detail for Serena, I chime in every so often. I have tried to tell her about the books a lot in the past, but every time her eyes would start to glaze over. Serena is dyslexic, unlike me, and hates read more than almost everything. This time as Michael spoke she was alert and attentive the whole time sucking everything in.

Soon we see rows and rows of cherries. Michael smiles again this time it goes to his bark colored eyes.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood girls," he says.


	3. Chapter 3: The Centaur, The Claim

Chapter 3: The Centaur, The Girls, and The Claim

"Oh, my God!" Serena says and Michael cringes, "It's even better than you described," Serena continues.

She's right, of course. The first thing you see after a seemingly endless row of plump red cherries is a big yellow farm house that had to be four stories up. It looks old and rustic. We see a huge oak tree, Thalia's tree. A golden sparkle catches my eye; there it is the Golden Fleece up in the tree's leaves and a metal dragon at its feet.

"This was Lena's tree, she is a daughter of Zeus that's dying soul was put in the tree by Zeus. A few years ago the tree was shot with venom that made it very sick, and a quest was commissioned to get the Golden Fleece and save the tree. Clara, a daughter of Ares was given the quest and came back with the Fleece. After, awhile of having the Fleece on tree, Lena was healed. There is a bit more to the story then, that, but I don't really feel like explaining anymore. Lacy you know Lena as Thalia and Clara as Clarisse," Michael says very fast.

"Yeah, this is so cool I can't wait to see the cabins, Perc-I mean Jack," I say quickly, "described them so well."

'Here is something very important for both of you to remember, this is the boundary line of Camp Half-Blood, once you leave we can't help you. Besides, giving you advice through an IM," Michael says with a look of serious I've never seen in his hazel eyes.

He had explained to Serena on the way here that if we throw a drachma in a rainbow and chant:

_**OH, IRIS GODDESS OF RAINBOWS PLEASE EXCEPT MY OFFERING.**_

Then, who you want to talk to and where they are she might let you, in a kind of air Facetime.

We pass Th-I mean Lena's tree. I look at Serena and smile. She took this pretty well. She never denied any of it. We walk up to the Big House and onto the porch.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," says a man with the body from the waist down of a white stallion, "new demigods, I am-"

I cut him off with a smile so big it could probably fight across the continental U.S., "Chiron."

"Well, well, well looks like you've read Jack's book," Chiron says.

"Yes, sir," I say finally remembering my manners. Trust me meeting your first centaur can make you forget them for awhile. "I'm Lacy and this is my best friend Serena," I say turning to her.

My eyes turn the color of a frozen lake. Above Serena's red locks is a sign glowing green. Serena has been claimed.

"Serena, you finally know who your mom is," I say.

Her forehead wrinkles, "who?" she asks.

Michael smiles so large it looks rather painful. "All hail, Serena Gardin daughter of Demeter."

He bows as he says it. I curtsy, and Chiron being a centaur bends his two front knees.


	4. Chapter 4: The God of Wine

**A/N Hi, sorry updating took so long, I have a ton more the story I will probably post today and tommorow. Also, I have a new story called The Secret Demigod, which will be my first crossover and will be out in a few minutes. Anyways, on to the story.**

Chapter 5: The God of Wine

First, Serena look confused. Then, she smiled, teeth and everything

"Well, I have always had a knack for growing plants."she says.

"Would you to like to meet Mr.D, he runs the camp."

Hmmm? Meet Diynious, heck yeah.

" Yes please, sir" says Serena with a thoughtful look in her eyes. I can tell what she's think, her mom is a goddess that's how her dad, who owns a landscaping company, could afford everything he gave her and he had given her everything she wanted except her mom's name and now she had it.

"Mr. D we have new campers." Chiron says happily.

Mr. D is wearing a tiger-striped hawian shirt and purple running shoes though he probably never run a day in his life. He has purple, blood-shot eyes and greasy black hair.

" Great more stupid brats to babysit!" Mr. D exclaims

Wow, I think. My first time meeting a god and his is completely rude. I mean I knew he was er, unpleasant in the books but, I was hoping that Jack had been exaggerating. I really hope Mr.D is not my dad. Unlike Serena who knew that her mom had to be her godly parent, I'm not sure whose mine. I've never meet either of my parents.

" Hi, Mr. D " Serena and I chorus. I make my ice filled eyes turn into a pond on a summer day, a deep cool blue.

"Mr. D this is Serena Gardin, daughter of Demeter" says Michael pointing at Serena " And this is Lacy, she's undetermined." He says pointing at me. Thunder crackles above. The once beautiful day turns

dark, a dray. I look at Diyonious, his purple eyes show a spark of recantation, but as soon as I see it, it's gone replaced by purple steel.

" Why hello, Lacy" Mr. D says slyly "I have feeling you are going to enjoy this camp more than most."


	5. Chapter 5: I make a deal

**A/N: Update, update, update**

Chapter 5: I make a deal

Michael showed me & Serena around the camp, it's beautiful. Serena left when we got to the Demeter cabin to meet her siblings. Then, Michael showed me to the unclaimed cabin. Before he left, he came very close to me and whispered in my ear "Don't worry, you won't be here long."

The cabin is bland. There are white walls, and wooden bunk beds. It looks like the kind of room that hasn't seen use in a while.

I climb onto the top bunk of one of the beds and see a skylight right above.

I start to wonder about my godly parent, Athena I love to read but I can't weave for my life, nope. Mr. D, I shudder at the thought, no way I hate alcohol, I can't even stand the smell. Hmmm. Aphrodite ? Well maybe, I love love and can't stand to see anyone heart broken, I'm also pretty good at find people boyfriends, maybe but, I've never had one myself so probably not. Poseidon, I love to swim, just being in the water helps me think and makes me calmer. No, can't be I read Jack's book I don't think Poseidon would break the oath twice about having Demi-god kids. I can't think about this any longer, my ADHD kicking in, im going to go for a swim. I check my jacket pocket, 20$ that should be enough.

Michael had shown me teo different ways to the camp store. I use the one that goes by the archery lessons. Their in full swing, some people hitting the target bull's eye or not even grazing the target itself. I smile and keep walking. Maybe Apollo.

When the store comes into view I see two blond boys behind the counter. I change my pond eyes into whirlpools. Then, I approach them.

" Hi" I say .

"hey" says one of the two boys with an evil grin. " I'm Travis Stoll and this my twin brother, Connor."

"I'm Lacy," I say looking deeply into Travis's eyes, then Connor's.

"Our dad is Hermes." says Connor.

"I'm undetermined" I say with a smile. " I was just wondering if you had any bathing suits? I know it's September and all but, I really want to go swimming."

"Of course we have bathing suits" says Travis looking mildly insulted.

Connor pulls something out from behind the counter, a pink and blue swirled bikini with a little sliver heart in the middle of the top where the sting for the halter comes out.

"how's this?" the Stoll brothers ask at the same time.

"Beautiful but, what size is it?" I ask unsure.

"it's made be a child of Athena, one size fits all." Connor says proudly.

"Great! How much is it?" I ask

"On the house." says Travis his evil grin returning. "Let's just say you owe us one."

Something in my gut tells me I do not want to be in the debt of these two, but they won't take my money and I'm craving a swim.

"ok" I say as I pick the bathing suit.

"Thanks " I yell over my shoulder as I walk away.

"No, thank you" the twins say deviously.


	6. Chapter 6: I go for a Swim

**A/N: Here you go.**

Chapter 6: I go for a swim

I went back to my cabin to get changed and a towel. On the walk to the beach I pull my long blonde waves into a ponytail.

When I get to the beach I drop my towel in the sand, and walk over to the where the tide is coming in, and stick my toes in. Perfect, not to hot not to cold. Wading in deeper until I can't stand and then, I dive into the depth.

The water is like a crystal, dark and sparkly. I smile and can feel my eyes turning to match the water. I swim around for a while before coming up for air. I can hold my breath for a long time, over 15 minutes, much to my mother's terror.

I feel a spark of sadness thinking about my mother, but Michael said that Chiron told her that I got into a boarding school exchange program, that was free and that they had asked me to start immediately, he also used a little mist to make that sound a tad bit less ridiculous.

I decide just to float for awhile. So I do and I don't think about anything, just stare up at the sky. The day had become wonderful again. "Happy Birthday." I whisper

"And all my dreams came true."

Then, I feel something grab my ankle and pull me under.

**A/N: Cliffy, haha.**


	7. Chapter 7: An Interesting Encounter

**A/N: It's short, sorry. Hope you enjoy. **

**By the way reviews make me update sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does**

_**Chapter 7: An interesting encounter**_

I'm not too worried, I can tell that hand belongs to a human and a boy. I flip and kick the boy with my other leg, which hurts for a second then the pain goes away, and I turn to face him.

His sea green eyes show confusion, and shock. His black hair sits normally he doesn't seem wet, and his breathing.

I know who this is. I smile and point to the surface. He nods. We break the water's edge at the same time. His sea eyes whirl with confusion.

" I'm sorry I thought you where my girlfriend, Bethany." says Jack.

I smile and laugh, "It's fine, I'm sorry about kicking you."

He face shows shock again, but her covers it up quickly. " It's okay," he says smiling.

" I'm Lacy." I say and put out my hand.

Jack laughs and puts out his own hand to shake. "I'm Jack Peterson, son of Poseidon."

"I know" I say simply, then dive down to the depths of the ocean again.

I face-palm myself. Why did I just leave my first time talking to my hero? Grrr. Idiotic girl here ! I have to swim now. Under, and under the water I go seeing the water swirl, my mind becomes less and less tense.


	8. Chapter 8: I Get Barbiefied

**A/N: Lexa Snow was right updating and reviewing is horrible cycle. This is two of my chapters put together so it is way longer than normal, if this is the length you guys prefer let me know I'll try to write more this length. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, which stinks**

Chapter 8: I get Barbiefied

"I can't claim her!" a voice thunders in my dream, "if they know I had a second child, a goddess, no less I would be banned!"

"She shows to much power, and Drive! Who would be believe?" screams a feminine voice.

"They have must, she is one of my biggest mistakes."

A knocking on the door of my cabin wakes me up. After my swim, I had come back and crashed.

I get up and answer the door.

"Hey, are you ready?" Mike asks before even saying hello.

"For..." I trail off

" Dinner and the campfire? The most likely place for you to be claimed!" he says excitedly.

" Yeah, I guess." I say less enthusiastically. I don't really fit with any of the gods, so I'm worried that I might not get claimed at all and it was all just some big mistake I was brought here.

"I really want to know who your parent is, don't take this the wrong, Lace but, you stink!" Michael says

I smile and roll my eyes.

I sat by Michael during dinner and now we're making our way to the campfire when I hear someone call my name. I turn around.

"Lacy, hey." says Jack he's holding hands with a tall girl with blonde hair in a ponytail and stormy-gray eyes, Annabeth. "This is my girlfriend, Bethany Chance daughter of Athena. Bethany this is Lacy, unclaimed."

"Hi." I say and stick out my hand to Bethany.

"Hey." Bethany says and shakes my hand. As she does so I feel a slight squeeze, I know what that means, that Jack is her man, well duh.

"Hey," Michael says.

I'm such a bad friend I had almost forgotten that he was here. In the books Annabeth is my favorite character so meeting her is amazing.

"Why don't we all sit together," says Jack.

"That sounds good." Bethany and I say at the same time. I smile, she mirrors.

The flames of the enchanted campfire are ten feet tall and purple. The Apollo cabin is leading the rest of us in song, and Chiron in horse form, clears his throat.

"I am pleased to inform all of you of the two new campers that arrived earlier today, Serena Gardin daughter of Demeter, and Lacy Love un..." before he could finish his sentence everyone was staring at me.

I realized that I had I reddish glow. I looked down and my jeans, sparkly tank, and leather jacket are replaced with a white dress. The dress is single shoulder and reminds me of a toga, on the waist of it is a large golden belt with clasp on it. The clasp has a dove engraved on it. My high leather boots are replaced with delicate white ballet flats. There is a little golden locket shaped like a seashell around my neck, my hair is out of its ponytail and in curls cascading down my back. I can only imagine what my face looks like.

"Do you have a mirror," I whisper to a Bethany who is staring at me. She hands me her knife, my face is flawless, make up is impeccable, nothing left of the day's early make up that had been messed up from my swim and nap.

"Oh my." I say quietly.

"All hail Lacy Love, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of Love and Beauty."

He bends his front legs like he had done for Serena and slowly everyone else bows to. I'm fainter I always have been, so when the world started spinning and fell into a pair of masculine arms, I was unsurprised.

I wake up in a house that looked like my Barbie's from when I was 6. The walls are pink, the windows are trimmed in white, and the lace curtains and bed sheets are pastel blue and green. It's really pretty. I smile.

"Look whose up," says a nasty, familiar voice.

I turn to look at the person who was speaking; my hair still in curls goes flying. She's tall, Asian, with dark hair in ringlets. She looks around 15 or 16, she looks really familiar but I can't place her.

"Hi, I'm recovering pretty well from fainting thanks for asking. How are you?" I say sarcastically

There's a collective gasp around the room. I turn and look at the other campers. We all look around the same age some older some younger. Everyone is stylish, with beautiful features. Ok, I'm related to these models?

"Let's get one thing straight little miss, Lacy, I am the leader of this cabin and you do what I say." says Drew, "And I say that for the rest of the week you have to wear those."

She points to a pair of white nurses shoes on a black shelf in the corner of the room. I suppress a shudder. I don't want to wear them but, making an enemy on my first real day at camp. I walk over to the shoes and put them on.

"Hey, Lacy are you okay? We saw you faint yesterday." The Stoll brothers say coming to walk next to me on my way to archery.

"Hi, I'm okay, a thanks for asking." I say politely.

"Good we just wanted to make sure." Travis says

"We've got to go though or we'll be late, we have to go take our cabin to the sword fighting area." Connor says, "oh, a Lacy come by our cabin after dinner so we can talk about that favor you owe us."

"Okay" I say unsurely.

We say goodbye and the twins go led there cabin to sword fighting.

I grab a boy and arrow and find an open target. I shot an arrow at the target and it doesn't even come close. The golden bracelet on my wrist jingles. One of my half-sisters, Adara, had loaned me some clothes. A pair of jeans, a white lace (I think she was trying to be funny) and purple silk shirt, and the bracelet. (I had kept the necklace on it was too pretty not to.)

When I'd gone into the bathroom this morning, and seen my face I might as well been electrocuted, I was so shocked. My teeth were perfectly straight and had no braces, my make up was still perfect, and I didn't have a hair out of place. Adara told me it could last from 2 days - a week. I don't mind as long as I can put my hair up in a ponytail when I'm swimming, actually I'm happy.

I take the bracelet off and put it in my pocket. I set the arrow and shoot. Didn't even graze the target. I narrow my eyes, and set it again. You will go hit it I think, I release the arrow it starts to mover farther away from the target, no I think fiercely. Bull's eye.


	9. C9: A swim, & 2 interesting encounters

**A/N: **

**Me: Hiya! I know I haven't updated in awhile, (Sorry!) but i have this really Intense dance camp- Ow!**

**My friend just through a water bottle at my head!**

**Brooke: It is an summer intensive NOT a Camp, Lacy dear.**

**Me: Okayy (rubbing my bruise), I have this really demanding SUMMER INTENSIVE which has been taking up most of my time lately. But it is over in a week!**

**Brooke: Ya, it sad its ending.**

**Me: Yep, but then i get to focus a little more on my writing, which will be a nice change. Thank you to all of the readers that are following/favoriting the story/me ! **

Chapter 9

"Ohmigods!" I yell.

""What, what, what!" Serena yells looking around for an enemy.

We are sitting on the docks with our feet dangling in the water, talking.

"Drew" I whisper " She went to Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted. Remember, Drew Tanaka? The year ahead, wore way to much perfume, leader of the Plastic Bags who dropped out last year!"

"Oh my mom!" Serena says

I roll my sea-blue eyes and give her a look.

"You can't deny that it works." she says

"Yeah, yeah proceed." I reply

"Are you sure?" she asks

"Positive." I say

I get that creepy sensation I'm being watched. I turn and see one of my brothers on the dock. He was staring at us and was in hearing distance. Something inside me told me if Drew knew that we had gone to the same school something bad would happen.

I get up and start to walk calmly toward my older brother. He sees me and starts to a walk away, right to the cabin. Oh, no.

I start to walk faster he looks behind him sees me and starts jogging. Nu-uh, I think.

I sprint up to him without breaking a sweat and loop my arm threw his, start to make him turn toward the woods.

"Hi, Mitchell." I say brightly

"H-h-h hey, Lacy" my brother stutters.

"Please, don't tell Drew." I implore.

"If I don't and she finds out that I knew I'm dead! Possibly literally!" he exclaims loudly. We are alone in the woods as far as I can tell, but I still feel his being to loud.

"No, she wouldn't find out you know, promise." I say.

"I'm sorry but she can make you do things even if you don't want to She can charmspeak," he said as if that made sense.

"No, she can't make you do anything you don't want, it all in your head." I retort

"Your wrong, she's a charmspeaker, A rare gift" Mitchell says emphasizing rare gift," If she can't make you do things why are you wear those..." he trails off eye-boggling my bare feet. "How?" he whispers

"What, I just took off that orthopedic nightmare off to put my feet in the water, I'll put the back on later." I say looking at my sea-green toes, my favorite color. I had painted them for my 14th birthday and their still perfect. I think of my promise to myself a new start. As I'm thinking this I realize Mitchell's near screaming at me.

"Your not supposed to be able to take them off! She compelled you to wear them for a whole week!" He says trying to contain his voice; it isn't working.

"I'm sorry Lacy, but now I really have to tell Drew!" he says trying to break out of my death grip on his arm.

I narrow my eyes, which are the color of Mariana trench, with a whirlpool, and concentrate like I had with the arrow. I look deeply into my brother's hazel eyes.

"You will not tell Drew anything about me. You will go back to the cabin and forget about this conversation and the one on the docks. You do not know anything special about your little sister Lacy Love." I say confidentially, there's a little voice in my head saying this will work.

"Okay." Mitchell replies in a trance-like state.

Guilt in gulfs me but I know what I did whatever it was for the best and that even if I wanted to I cannot undo it.

Mitchell starts in the direction of our cabin and head back to the dock and Serena. Thinking, I really need a swim.

Serena and talked about what happened but I left out that I made him forget, That scared me and didn't want anyone to know, not yet at least, I told her that as long as we didn't talk to him about it he wouldn't tell. Then, Serena had to go help her sister, Miranda and went back to my cabin.

I got changed as fast as I could, and now I'm walking back to the dock. At the end I dive.

Underneath the waves I consider what I did to Mitchell. How did I do that? How did it work? Can I do it again? Can "Charmspeak" ? Is it something else? How did I know it would work?

I have all the questions but sadly no answers. I kick up to the air, grab a breath and go farther down. Spinning around something catches my eye. I stop, smile, and wave.

"Hi, Lacy." Jack says sounding strange through the water.

He comes out from under the dock where he had been apparently talking to a fish.

"You want to race?" he says

I know I should say no, cause there is no way I can beat the son of the sea god in a swimming race, let's face it breath underwater is a slight advantage, but I'm super competitive and hey I have the best times on my summer swim team maybe I won't lose to badly.

So I nod and point up. Jack says, "Okay." and we swim up.

"What's the course?" I ask

"I don't care you choose." Jack replies.

"Around the buoy" I say pointing to the one 50 yards away,

"And back. First one to touch the end of the dock wins." I pause then add, "Please don't slam a wave in my face.

Jack laughs a deep laugh, his eyes twinkling, " Okay, I'll say go."

I nod.

"Ready, Set..." he says

"Wait, let's start on the dock."

Jack frowns but nods. We get up and I get into a stance as if this was a normal race.

"Ready, Set, go!" Jack screams jumping feet first into the water. I dive out instead have down and start freestyle, my fastest stroke. A wave slaps my face and as I swim a smile breaks onto my well-composed face.

The buoy is twenty yards away, and Jack hasn't come up yet. Rolling my rippled eyes, I keep swimming. Soon it's only 10 yards, now only 20 feet. I'm gaining on the buoy and as I reach 10 feet away, black-haired head appears and touches the buoy and dives back under.

Oh, no I am to close to lose. I kick it up a notch, gliding through the water. My hand hits the buoy, and I flip and turn toward the dock. I swim with all my might, and I know I'm still losing. Let me tell you something, I do NOT take losing very well. I decide to try, like Mitchell and the arrow I focus. Narrowing my eyes, I think over and over again like a chant in my head, to the dock.

I hear a small pop and suddenly I'm flying through the water. My hand hits the dock and I pull myself up. I leave my feet dangling into the water.

Jack comes up, and looks toward the buoy with a gloating smile on his tanned face.

"Hi there." I say.

Jack jumps ten feet in the air, and turns to me. His smile melts off his face; which is beginning to flood with confusion.

"How... what...how" he says desperately.

I smile, "don't get cocky, it isn't going to help you in your battles, and you have enough of those coming up."

I grab my towel and nurse shoes and head back to cabin 10. Leaving an opened-mouth Jack in my wake.

Everything was going well. My mom had sent me new clothes, dinner was fun, and we had an awesome time at the campfire flames so high they were probably bigger than a full-grown Cyclops!

I changed into a pair of pink silk shorts and tank top and climbed into bed.

I woke up to a scream. Before I even realized I was in a fighting stance, and had grabbed my knife that I'd gotten in the sword area.

I grabbed shoes and went outside. Looking around I spot Bethany by Poseidon's cabin, I walk to her.

No one else has come out of his or her cabins.

"What are you doing here?" Bethany says heated

"I thought I heard someone scream." I say, "Is something wrong?

"Nah, everything's fine, I guess Jack just forgot about our date, he probably just went on ride with Blackjack." she says slowly.

The sun is starting to peak into the valley. I love dawn, it's symbolizes a new start, a new day, and a new beginning, but today it feels wrong.

"Ok, I'll keep a lookout for him today, but I haven't seen him since I wiped his butt in a swimming race yesterday." I say, I admit slightly smugly.

Bethany doesn't look happy, but she nods and heads back to her cabin.

I went back to sleep and started to dream. I know from Jack's journal it is going to be real.

Hera and Zeus had been talking, "the boys will be fine, they are ready." Hera says," I've already taken one and other should be soon."

"You know I don't approve of this, but if it works then, good. If it doesn't I'm finally ridden of the mortal brat that's to good for immortality, but if anything is to happen to J-" Zeus thundered.

Hera smiles, "Nothing his my champion, isn't he? "The Queen of Heavens frowns, "someone's listening," she looks straight at me, the Goddess of Marriage says, "be gone!"

My dream fades I wake up with no memory of it, figuring my necklace, i turn over in my bed. Then, seashell opens; I take it off gingerly and open it.

Inside there aren't pictures exactly, but I sort of moving screen. I see my adoptive parents, Serena, Michael, Jack, Mitchell, Adara, Bethany, and almost the entire Aphrodite cabin, people I care about. I smile, and close my eyes once again.

A/N: Love ya guys, thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Paste your document

* * *

Hey readers,

I'm updating to say I'm sorry, but this story will be on hold for a little awhile. I have greatly enjoyed writing this piece and I will finish it, but lately I have been getting many flame reviews and PMs. I have been trying to deal with a ... A rather hard time. I'm truly sorry, that my spelling/grammar are incorrect, I'm 13 and using a phone to type this. Also, i have applied for a beta, as i mentioned in a previous chapter, who hasn't responded. If you would like to continue reading this, & have an instagram the hash tag is #lacysstory. I would have updated sooner but I had a show, and got sick.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.

The Chapter

Everything was going well. My mom had sent me new clothes, dinner was fun, we had an awesome time at the campfire flames so high they were probably bigger than a full grown cyclops!

I changed into a pair of pink silk shorts and tank top and climbed into bed.

I woke up to a scream. Before I even realized I was in a fighting stance, and had grabbed my knife that I'd gotten in the sword area.

I grabbed shoes and went outside. Looking around I spot Bethany by Poseidon's cabin, I walk to her.

No one else has come out of their cabins.

"What are you doing here ?" Bethany says heated

"I thought I heard someone scream." I say, "Is something wrong?

"Nah, everything's fine, I guess Jack just forgot about our date, he probably just went on ride with Blackjack." she says slowly.

The sun is starting to peak into the valley. I love dawn, it's symbolizes a new start, a new day, and a new beginning, but today it feels wrong.

"Ok, I'll keep a lookout for him today, but I haven't seen him since I wiped his butt in a swimming race yesterday." I say, I admit slightly smugly.

Bethany doesn't look happy, but she nods and heads back to her cabin.

I went back to sleep and started to dream.I know from Jack's journal it is going to be real.

Hera and Zeus had been talking, "the boys will be fine, they are ready." Hera says," I've already taken one and other should be soon."

"You know I don't approve of this, but if it works then, good. If it doesnt I'm finally ridden of the mortal brat that's to good for immortality, but if anything is to happen to J-" Zeus thundered.

Hera smiles, "Nothing his my champion, isn't he?"The Queen of Heavens frowns, "someone's listening," she looks straight at me, the Goddess of Marriage says, "be gone!"

My dream fades I wake up with no memory of it, figuring my necklace, i turn over In my bed. Then, seashell opens, I take it off gingerly and open it.

Inside there aren't pictures exactly, but I sort of moving screen. I see my adoptive parents, Serena, Michael, Jack, Mitchell, Adara, Bethany, and almost all of the Aphrodite cabin, people I care about. I smile, and close my eyes once again.

"Lacy" I turn at the sound of Bethany's voice.

I'm on my to the sword fighting area.

"Lacy," Bethany's blonde ponytail swinging," have you seen him?"

Oh, no.

"No, is he still gone?" I ask, but my voice sounds to high.

"his gone alright but, it's strange he didn't take Anything, Blackjack is here, and he didn't tell Anyone he was leaving." Bethany says her storm eyes steely," something isn't right."

I nod, "anything I can do ?"

"yes, I'm going to Chiron and you were the last person we know that saw him, can you come?" she asks.

"Of course," I say.

"Chiron, it's a problem." Bethany says, I hear something in her voice I've never heard before, desperation.

"Bethany, it hasn't even been a day." Chiron says, "Though I am worried. You may send out a party after 2 days until than I'm sorry, my hands are tied."

Bethany and I walk out of the big house, and she punches a tree.

"Argh!" Bethany screams

"something's wrong."

I have this nagging feeling in the back of mind like I'm forgetting something, a narrow my eyes, remember I think.

"Hera... " I say, "and Zeus"

Thunder crackles.

"what ?" Bethany asks

"I have this feeling I don't know," I say, "I'm not wrong though I can tell."

"Okay, I'll look into that, Hera hates me with a passion and Zeus while you could say his not Jack's er biggest fan," Bethany says.

I destroy the dummy with my sword, trying to get my anger out.

"Grrrr." I yell throwing my sword to the ground. As you may be able to tell it didn't work.

I close my eyes and sit down on the floor, anger isn't going to help Jack or Bethany.

Bethany had called her best friend, Lena a hunter of Artemis and daughter of Zeus, who is coming with the rest of the hunters tomorrow. This is serious, but I don't know I feel like I'm still forgetting something and it's really important.

Oh my, I need something I can't ... I can't. My head is spinning, I can't, I can't oh no. My stormed eyes roll back into my head, and my head hits the pavement, hard.

**A/N: I didn't realize this chapter is a cliff hanger (I prewrote it) if you must know Lacy is found by some ... Er... ****_Friends. _**

Good-Bye for now.

(TSD will be continued)


End file.
